Dead Master (anime)
Dead Master (デッドマスター) is the incarnation of the Dead Master character appearing in the 2012 anime. She is the "other self" of Yomi Takanashi. Appearance Her hair is (possibly) in two wavy pony tails and it is black. She wears a black dress with a ruffled lace edge and a white bow tied to the waist. It has long sleeves with the same trim. Under the dress she wears black leggings with green ribbons laced between the edges, which are slightly ruffled themselves. She wears a sheer veil with bright green horns tearing through it, possibly holding it in place. These horns are tall and slightly curved. On her back there is a pair of wings which are bright green like her horns and appear as a thick zig zag. Like all of the "other selves" in the anime, her green eyes have a circular pattern in them. Her weapon of choice is a large scythe named Dead Scythe. She has an entire skeletal army under her control, as well as her two massive-sized floating skulls all with glowing cavities, which she uses to attack. She also uses chains as a weapon to capture Black★Rock Shooter. Personality She is somewhat sympathetic, while at the same time very brutal in battle. She appears to be under the influence of Chariot, and after being freed from this, is captured by Black★Gold Saw, becoming antagonistic towards Black★Rock Shooter after both she and Yomi lose control. History 'Black★Rock Shooter (2012)' While Chariot is torturing Black★Rock Shooter, Dead Master is seen watching. She eventually accosts Black★Rock Shooter and ties her in chains, but Black★Rock Shooter reverses this. Black★Rock Shooter suddenly ceases her attack when she notices a heart-shaped scar, identical to the one carved into Yomi by Kagari. However, a swarm of Chariot's spiders surround her and carry her away, with Black★Rock Shooter chasing after. She is locked up within a doll inside a house in the sky, but Black★Rock Shooter finds her. The moment she reaches for her, Chariot attacks Black★Rock Shooter, and the falling apart of the floating house reveals that Dead Master is chained to a large heart-shaped stone in the sky. However, as Yomi faces Kagari, she pulls the chains down and breaks the stone. The chains recede into the sky, starting the destruction of Chariot's world. She comes down and looks and joins Black★Rock Shooter as Chariot is being sucked into the void, but suddenly Black★Gold Saw appears. She saves Chariot and cuts into the ground, creating a fissure that drags Dead Master in, separating her from the others. Black★Gold Saw apparently holds Dead Master captive, leading to Black★Rock Shooter tracking them both down. Due to Yomi's instability in the real world, Dead Master also goes into turmoil and surrounds herself in chains, eventually summoning a castle and several minions. She then begins to battle Black★Rock Shooter. After a long battle Black★Rock Shooter stabs Dead Master with her Black Blade, seemingly killing her. The emotional stress of the events turns B★RS into Insane Black★Rock Shooter. Later Strength is shown dragging her body away; what happens to it is not shown in that episode. It is later revealed she is in the abyss that Chariot was in and seems to begin reawakening to life when Yomi's memories of Mato start to return. In the final episode, Dead Master is shown in her own world, and is heard quoting her own feelings along with Black★Gold Saw and Chariot and how their only wish is to protect their human counterparts. After Insane Black★Rock Shooter's defeat, she, along with Chariot, come back to life, resulting in Yomi regaining all her memories of Mato. She is seen with Chariot, Black★Gold Saw, and the hooded figures together as the worlds of each respective other self merged into one. Abilities Despite having wings, she can't fly but rather, uses athletic skills in combat. She uses necromancy to revive her minions. She also proves to be a good fighter who has proficiency in martial arts. She also uses her weapon with deadly proficiency. It seems that she has an extremely powerful control over these chains, some times moving them by touching and whipping them while other times they seem to act on their own as she does not touch them while they are manipulated. Trivia *Her blood is green. *This incarnation of Dead Master's appearance may be influenced by (or even a fusion with) Black★Devil Girl due to being more similar to her with glasses and extra green motif. *Compared to other incarnations, she is not shown often accompanied by two floating skulls. She is only accompanied by her skulls during the whole duration of her fight with B★RS, unlike her OVA counterpart who is always accompanied by two skulls. *Her implications as "Dead Master" is proven, as she was shown to have been using necromancy to revive her minions. *She is the only "other self" who was not dismembered or had lost a body part. *Her Nendoroid does not have the green-colored tips on her claws. Her figma, however, does. Gallery DM 2012 Art.jpg|Redesigned Dead master art 396px-Mainvisual_large.jpg|2012 illustration of Black Rock Shooter anime. Dead Master can be seen parallel to BRS. Dead_master_main.jpg|Dead Master (2012) deadmaster.png dead master 2.jpg dead master 3.jpg dead master 4.jpg dead master.jpg Dead Master.jpg|Dead Master as how she appears in episode 7 Black Rock Shooter Wallpaper - DM.png|Dead Master's Skull